


Ignorance is bliss (literally)

by Heartletmage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lmao thats literally all folks, Oral Sex, read to find out why dont you!!!, sorta caught!sex too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage
Summary: Glimmer knows that spending the following day after a mission is different for everyone. Personally, she'd just hop into bed and sleep off the adrenaline pumping in her veins for the next 4 hours but for Adora though? Either her girlfriend was gonna run exactly 12 laps around the entire castle or crash for exactly 30 minutes. Or, both, in that order.Today it was neither of those things.





	Ignorance is bliss (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Me ; *plans to write a short a simple ficlet of 200-500 words*
> 
> Me, 1,356 words later ; oh, ok
> 
> Well anyways, this is overly sexual and in a sense, my first smut fic I've whipped up for glimmadora so enjoy!
> 
> o (>‿<✿)

Glimmer expects many things after a very, _very_ intense mission.

Being sore beyond comprehension? That was _dead_ given.

That she'd, being as fatigued and exhausted than it should _legally_ be allowed to, jump right into her bed, using presumably the last bit of power energy she has and teleports herself (barely) on the edge of her bed, arm loosely lolling off the ledge as she _melts_ ?

Totally, _absolutely——_Predictably.

Buuuut, _Adora_, in between her thighs and going to town like her life _absolutely_ depended on it? Not quite foreseeable, but. Glimmer's not _exactly_ complaining. And by her 2nd orgasm, she doesn't even think she can remember _how_ to spell complaining. Or the meaning, but that was _much_ fitting for the occasion because Glimmer didn't know the meaning of many things as of right now.

Like, why _exactly_ was her girlfriend going at her like she was the last slice of chocolate cake at one of the Royal functions her mother host, _but_. Thinking about that required brain function and brain function required, well, _air _(she thinks, or _doesn't_ think—fuck she has _no_ idea).

In the mist of, though, besides her current and blatant incompetence of like, literally, _anything _right now, there's this one particular thought and concept she kinda wants to steer clear of now that it's conjured itself in the depths of her addled mess of a mind.

Is passing out _actually_ possible from one_-too-_many orgasms?

She does _not_ want to find out.

"Ah_—__Adora_ !, ..Adora _please_," She comes undone for the 3rd (and hopefully last) time, it washes over her in a violent force that has her _shivering_. It was almost _unbearable_. _Holy shit holy __shit holy—_"_Shit—_Adora I, I _can't_."

It was no sworn secret that Adora was ignorant. Blissfully and unfortunately so. So, it isn't to anyone's surprises when the fingers barely prying Glimmer's thighs off her ears grip turn almost punishing and the intoxicating vibrations of "You _can_." sends delicious friction right to her mound that she's on the brink of perhaps a _4__th_ orgasms.

Her eyes are droopy, skin emitting little sparks of pink glittery light in uneven blotches (mostly her stomach, although, _butterflies_.), and the _sheets_. Wrecked and ruined beyond salvaging that Glimmer's kinda glad Adora had enough sense to bunch the fabric of her dress up at her waist or that would've _surely_ have been ruined too with how she's practically _gushing_.

Well, so, talking gets her no where. No surprise there, Adora was more of a gal who enjoyed a hands on kinda approach in things. In training, or sex (when sex _is_ kinda like training here. Aggressively challenging, _hot_, and good opportunity to duke it out with _whomever_??).

Glimmer almost smiles sinisterly when her hands that were ever so slowly entangling themselves into her girlfriends messy pony draws an appreciative hum from the girls lips, but saves such luxury for the main event.

She pulls.

Usually, Adora's on top of her game, expecting literally anything at _any_ given moment.

Usually, Adora isn't super intent on giving her girlfriend head like it's going out of style.

The reaction is _immediate_. Adora acts like Glimmer's just took away her most prized possession, head moving a _smidge_ and the resounding whine actually lets Glimmer allow herself to grin. Sort of, it's a weak one, her face muscles hurt from wailing but it's _there_, a smile, _ok_.

"Adora, no. _Dear __first ones_, I'm literally _so_ good right now, you don't—,, let me _breathe_."

Adora levels her with a glare, only a chin away from a feast (apparently, in her standards though), trying to nudge her way back in despite Glimmer's best efforts to close her thighs, Adore still between them be damned.

"Glimmer."

She glares back.

"Adora."

And _damn_ Adora, _damn her_ to the deepest and _darkest_ part of Etheria, _damn __her_ right back to the fright zone because she actually has the _audacity_ to _duck_, quick and totally unexpected, (unsuccessfully) right back to her sex before Glimmer could even blink.

But if anything, Glimmer valued her strength and a particular set of strong thighs, because in the end, Adora's attempt is fruitless, head being stopped halfway.

"_Adora_." it's a hiss this time, if she hadn't actually just had like 4 orgasms, she would've thought that she was _actually_ mad right now. "Let _off_."

Adora, obtuse, totally insensitive, does not.

"Adora, _gods_, chillaxe!" Her hips are sorta, not really aggressively thrashing. Maybe, because Adora is _still_ trying to dive between her legs and said legs are trying to glue themsleves shut, so it's a wild ride trying to remove them from around her ears _and _close them.

Her hips swerve to the right, lock tight around Adora's head and hands pulling Adora _up_ and _oh_, _oh_ _fuck __fuck __fuck __fuck_—

"Oh _fuck_—" and now theyre falling. Wonderful. Splendid. Absolutely ideal.

It's an interesting convey of events. One moment, she's trying to wiggle herself free of onslaught and (technical) manslaughter of orgasms when, the next, her and Adora are mid air, Adora's body somehow having enough weight so she's closer to the ground than Glimmer, falling while her girlfriend falls with her head somehow still in between her legs.

It would almost be funny if she wasn't half coherent. Or, falling.

Just as quickly as they went to plummeting to their immediate injuries, they're in the hallway right next to her bedroom door, falling from a distance to the floor with a loud distinctive thump.

It's a few moments, silence (except maybe her heart pounding in her ears), Glimmers' now sitting up, thighs casually still incaging Adoras head, she could feel her breath on her _clit_.

And suddenly, she's _giggling_. Spurts of unrefined laughter leaving her lips until Adora's adorable little forehead peaks out from the veil of fabric that was momentarily hiding her from the world, one eyebrow raised.

Glimmer tries to supply.

"I, I'm sorry it's just—_imagine if—_if someone came and, and saw us _right now_—"

Someone clears their throat.

Her head swerves up and oh, it's just her mom—

Wait.

"_Holy shit_—_mom_ !"

Glimmer, honestly, doesn't think she's ever moved so fast in all her lifetime before. Yeah, as she scurries up and off Adora's face, this, like, _definitely_ had to be even faster than _teleporting_.

She's flattening down the front of her dress desperately when Adora flies up, right next to her and it _should not_ be _this_ physically uncomfortable to be free-balling infront of your _mother_.

"Uh, mom." She starts up again, Adora's not too far behind.

"Your majesty."

Angella sets them with a look.

"Young ladies. Do I even _want_ to ask?"

Adora and Glimmer speak up again, this time, it's a bit different in regards.

"I accidentally teleported on Adora's, uh—face."

"I was looking for her underwear?"

Angella and Glimmer _both_ give Adora a look.

"So, I'm gonna assume she doesn't have any _on_ as of right this second?"

"No."

"That's _totally_ irrelevant and none of your business mom!"

Glimmer, finally looks over to Adora, just to see the other is already looking her way.

And _oh_, could this get _any_ more embarrassing_???_

"Uh, Adora, you _kinda_ have a little something," she uses a hand, lifts it to her face and motions frantically to mostly her cheek and chin area. " _There_ ."

Adora, bewildered, touches her face. "Oh." then swipes her thumb over her chin. "_Oh__. _Oh!" and then hurriedly wipes away whatever trances of Glimmer's essence on her face with the back of her hand. _Talk __about __being __oblivious__._

This is _just_ great, she glances back to her mother and her face is stone set, lips tight and thin _and_ she can already hear it. _You're __grounded for a week__, __you're not __allowed to see Adora for a week—_She's not even sure she can _last_ a week—

Unknownst to them both, the Queen's lips quirk up, almost completely unnoticeable.

"Well, at least I know my daughter is getting taken care of, I suppose."

Glimmer sighs, she completely and undoubtedly accepts this unfortunately inevitable defeat given the current circumstances which lead—

Wait.

Oh, oh, _wait_.

WAAAIIT-

" _MOM_ !"

**Author's Note:**

> yes I like the hc that glimmer glows and uncontrollably let's out some sparkles™ while doing / receiving sexual acts, tell me I'm wrong you literally c a n n o n t
> 
> And yeah my love of using the word "oh" in various situations really jumped here!!!!!!!


End file.
